


Something Like Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Sweethearts, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Blossom my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Their little cottage in the woods was a glimmer of goodness; it was cozy and warm, and gloriously filled with love and happiness. Even the lingering exhaustion of long days on set was made purely good by the way Jensen nuzzles his neck sweetly and whispers ‘beautiful,’ ‘perfect’, ‘love you, sweetheart,’ brushing gentle hands through Jared's long hair and cuddling him while they share tender kisses. 

Jensen is devoted to marking Jared with loving caresses, kissing his soft lips and his rosy cheeks, his forehead, brushes butterfly kisses softly to each of his eyelids, praises Jared with warm, affectionate words. The younger man feels his heart swell with the endearments, and everything in his life felt heavenly, pure and beautiful, loving. 

Even when times were not so good, when Jared's depression got the best of him, Jensen was there for him with a hug and a heart filled with love. One night, as Jared lay in bed crying, feeling alone in the great big world and believing he didn’t fit in anywhere, Jensen slid into bed with him and cuddled with him, kissing away the tears and promising to always love Jared, to never part from his side for the rest of his life. Jensen kisses Jared's forehead, giving him a fond squeeze. The hug was of love and comfort, home and friendship, and Jensen smelt sweet like vanilla cookies hot from the oven. 

That night as they all lay together, wrapped up in each other’s arms, feeling loved and warm, the soul-mates shared sweet touches and loving kisses. Jared knew then that there was a reason to smile; he had the love of his life by his side, and a home, sweet, home full of everlasting love. 

The next morning when Jensen wobbles into the kitchen still half asleep, looking charmingly cute with his spiky hair a mess, his glasses riding low on the bridge of his nose and his freckle cheeks rosy, Jared grins fondly. His boyfriend makes a kissy face at him, even as Jensen heads right for the coffee pot. 

“How d’ya like your eggs this morning?” Jared asks, snickering fondly, to which Jensen mumbles adorably, “Scrambled, with a side of kisses.” 

Jared beams delightfully, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, his dimple pop out in full force. He loves the silly shmoopy-sweet joke they share. Jensen’s insatiable for Jared’s kisses because the young man is the kissing King. It could be a slow and loving kiss or a hot and passionate caress—it doesn’t matter what type of caress it is, every single touch of Jared’s lips makes Jensen’s heart sore with love and makes little joyfully butterflies flutter in his belly. 

Jared walks over to Jensen and snatches the coffee cup out of his boyfriend’s hands as he’s about to take a sip, and he kisses the pout off Jensen’s sweet lips. This morning, Jared’s kisses are soft and tender, and Jensen hums happily as he receives every loving caress. Even though he has been denied his caffeine goodness Jensen doesn’t care. He will happily take kisses over coffee any morning. 

A little while later, the blissful house is in a bit of an uproar. 

“You’re an asshole!” The words were more of frustration than anger, and they were met with the sneering retort of, “Go to Hell, you son of a bitch!”

Harley couldn’t take the yelling and fighting anymore. His humans were having an argument and it was getting worse as their anger rose. Harley dashed behind the couch, cowering and whimpering. 

“Damn it, Jared!” Jensen hollered, irritated as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He saw the loveable dog shaking with fright, eyes wide and worried with his tail tucked between his legs, the poor pup scared because of all the yelling. “Do you see what you did to Harley? You scared him!” 

“You’re the one scaring him, jackass!” Jared shot back angrily. “Stop yelling!” 

“I wouldn’t have been yelling if you...” Jensen suddenly stopped, scoffing to himself. He was an idiot; he couldn’t even remember what the Hell they were arguing over. 

Something stupid, he was sure; some ridiculous little thing that meant nothing at all, certainly nothing to get so worked up over. To Hell with the fighting, Jensen thought; make love, not war. “I’m sorry, Jared.” His voice was softer, warm with love in his deep tone. “What were we fighting over?” 

Jared was dumbfounded; why had they been arguing? Oh yes, something silly; it was some silly lovers quarrel, not even worth all this fuss. He chuckled to himself, feeling foolish, and Jensen nodded in agreement, smiling at their ridiculous. 

Turning their attention to their sweet pup, Jensen and Jared went Harley and wrapped their arms around him, snuggling him with love. “Hey buddy, shh, it’s okay,” Jensen’s voice was gentle and kind as he cuddled the pup. 

Jared kissed Harley’s snout and scratched the special spot behind his ears, the one that always made Harley’s tail wag with delight. Sure enough, a second later Harley was wiggling with joy and panting happily, no longer in distress over all the yelling. 

“Hey, Jared, what you say we take Harley to the park and let him chase his favorite ball? Then we can come back, maybe kiss and make up.” Jensen winked playfully at Jared, silently implying they were due for some make up sex. 

Jared smiled, laughing fondly as Harley began to prance around, the loveable pup clearly eager to go to the park and play. That sounded like a great plan. After sharing a sweet honey kiss, the boys headed out with Harley, walking down the street hand-and-hand, following behind their adorable, happy, prancing pup.

At the end of the walk they returned him, both collapsing onto the bed with a soft huff. Harley and Sadie jump onto the bed and curl up together, Harley gently nuzzling Sadie’s neck as her tail thumps against the bedspread. With gentle hands, Jensen grips Jared and rolled them onto their sides, spooning himself around his boyfriend. 

“I love you.” Jensen whispered adoringly, and Jared answers not with words but by titling his head, looking over his shoulder to kiss Jensen, his lips humming and singing with energy as his heart skips a beat, dancing to a tune of pure, devoted love. 

One look at Jared makes Jensen’s world sparkle and his heart skip a beat. The young man is a loving soul with a good heart. Jensen looks at Jared and he’s smiling so hard his face hurts. He’s so in love with Jared that he wants to pull him close and kiss him, snuggle him, and tell the younger man how much he loves him. Jared makes Jensen smile like the sunny sun and sing cheerfully like a bird, makes his head spin with joy and happiness and love. Jensen does pull Jared closer and he kisses him sweetly, and he’s so happy that his radiance makes Jared grin like a fool.

“What are you doing?” Jared asks with a delightful, dimpled grin. 

Jensen scoffs playfully, as if it’s not blatantly clear. “I’m kissing you, you silly fool.”

Fully enveloped in safe arms, blissfully content, Jared smiles shyly. “Why do you wanna kiss me?” 

“Because I love you.” It was that simple, and Jared smiles, charming and sweet, and it takes Jensen’s breath away. 

Jensen slips a hand behind Jared’s head and maneuvers their lips back together for another sweet, passionate kiss, and as their lips tenderly cresses, he is still smiling. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690343.html?thread=90760871#t90760871)


End file.
